


Not a good start

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: Daddy Liam and his baby Harry [19]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Harry, Baby Niall, Daddy Liam, Daddy Louis, F/M, First bad meeting, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Upset Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: Eleanor meets Louis's little Niall but it doesn't go to plan.





	Not a good start

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small story with Louis Niall and Eleanor. Hope you all enjoy it x

It was just a peaceful evening in the Payne house. Liam and Sophia were making dinner in the kitchen as their little Harry was in the living room, watching cartoons and playing with his Lego. Sophia was talking to Liam about work at the florist and how she had an annoying customer today.

"So this guy was going on about why we didn't send two bouquets to two different addresses, even though we did and showed him proof of the delivery. Do you know why he had two bouquets." Sophia said as she chopped vegetables as Liam stir the stew. "What for?" Liam asked curious. "One was or his wife, and the other was for his secret mistress." Liam looked at her shocked. "You're joking?" He asked. "God no, I think he must've been worried in case we send the wrong flowers to the wrong person." Sophia said as the two laughed.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Liam looked up, saying he will get it. Sophia just nodded and went back to her vegetables. Liam walked to the front door and opened it up, surprised to see who it was. It was Eleanor, Sophia's closest friend and Louis's girlfriend. She had tears coming from her eyes and she looked a little dishevelled. 

"Eleanor?" Liam asked confused. "Hi Liam, can I come in please?" She said sounding upset. Liam said yes and brought her in as Sophia walked in to see what happened. "El? What happened." She said going to her best friend and giving her a hug. "Niall hates me." Eleanor said crying as Sophia hugged her close.

 

Today, Eleanor was finally going to meet Niall, Louis's little. She had been looking forward to today for a long time but it seemed things didn't go to plan. "Come on El, we'll sit down and chat." Sophia said, taking her best friend to the living room. Harry was still playing with his toys, looking up to see the new person coming in. Eleanor sat down, she had stopped crying but she was still down. "Would you like a cup of tea?" Sophia asked as Eleanor just shook her head, she didn't want anything.

"So what's happened?" Liam asked as he came in. "I don't know, I went to see Louis and Niall today, Louis introduced me to Niall and he seemed to be angry. Louis just said he may have been in a little mood but Niall seemed to be getting worse as the day went on. Then I tried to speak to Niall but he just pushed me away, saying he hated me, his daddy hated me and I wasn't welcomed and never will be. I just had to leave the house." 

Sophia hold her friend's hand, shocked to hear what had happened. "But I thought Niall had been excited to meet you. I know when he's been round here, all he has been talking about is you." Liam said. "I know Louis said the same thing. But today, it was like Niall just hated me. I don't know what I did." Eleanor said, feeling so useless. "Do you want to stay here tonight El?" Sophia asked, knowing she shouldn't be alone. "If that's ok." Eleanor whispered a little. "Of course, you're always welcomed here." Liam said and Eleanor just smiled at the two, happy that she had such great friends. 

 

Sophia and Liam made the tea and let Eleanor have some, she was still down at the situation and Sophia tried to be a good friend and help her at this time while Harry seemed ok with the guest. Liam had decided to call Louis to see if he was ok and what happened. "Lou, this must've been serious. Eleanor's been crying for ages now. What happened?" Liam asked as he could hear Louis sigh.

"I don't know Li, Niall has been excited to see her for weeks but this morning he was just so angry and mean. I don't know why." Louis said sounding upset. "She's going to stay with us tonight Louis, tomorrow if you wanna come round and the two of you can talk. Things will be fine." Liam said. "I know Liam, tell El I love her and I'm so sorry." Louis said, he just didn't know what to do.

 

Eleanor had slept in the guest bedroom that night a million thoughts in her mind. She and Sophia had breakfast in the morning, while Sophia feed Harry. Harry looked at Eleanor when he finished with his breakfast. She didn't know why she was so upset, did Niall hurt her? 

"Why you so sad?" Harry suddenly asked Eleanor, the two girls looking at Harry. "Did Niall hurt Auntie El?" Harry asked again both girls shocked, Harry had never called Eleanor auntie before. "No harry, not like." Sophia did not really knowing how to explain the situation. "It's ok Auntie El, sometimes Niall can be sad, his real mummy was a really bad lady and he can be scared." Harry said both girls had no idea what to say, but then Harry just went off and played with his toys. 

"Do you think that's true?" Eleanor whispered to her friend. "I don't know but something needs to be done, we'll mention what Harry said." Sophia replied looking at her boy. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Liam got it and opened to see a very stressed out Louis. His best friend looked tired, like he hadn't been sleeping well. "Where's El? Is she ok?" Louis asked panicked. "She's fine Lou, she's just in the living room with Sophia." Liam said, closing the door, wanting to talk to Louis first.

"What the hell happened, why was Niall like that?" Liam asked. "God knows, Niall was just so different, it was like he hated Eleanor for no apparent reason." Louis paused for a moment. "I don't know what to do Liam, if Niall hates her, where does that leave us at?" Louis said with sadness in his eyes. 

"Where is Niall?" Liam asked. "I took him to my mother's, I wasn't happy with him." Louis just replied. "Look why don't you and El talk for a while, you need to communicate." Liam said as Louis agreed with him. The two men went into the house to see the girls and Harry. Eleanor looked up and saw Louis coming into the living room, she didn't know what to say, this was going to be hard. 

"We'll wave you two alone." Sophia whispered as she and Liam left the room quietly. Louis sat down next to his girlfriend, no idea what to say or what to do. "I don't know what to say." Eleanor said eventually. "Sorry." Louis looked at her, seeing the sadness in her beautiful eyes. "El, you don't have to be sorry, you did nothing wrong." Louis said but Eleanor looked down. "I should apologize, I have no idea what got into Niall yesterday. He has spent forever asking for you and to meet you but I just don't know what happened." Louis said honestly.

"Is he ok?" She asked. "He's fine, he's just at my mum's house, he'll be playing with Ernest and Doris." Louis replied. "You know Harry said something to me. He called me Auntie El." Eleanor said. "Really?" Louis asked. "Yeah but he was telling me how sometimes Niall can be upset and sad because his real mummy hurt him and was horrible. So I don't know if that's why he was upset." 

Louis was shocked to hear this, ever since Niall regressed into a baby, he never mentioned his real mum or dad. They were horrible people who treated his Niall really badly. "Lou, do you think that's why he acted like that?" Eleanor asked. "I don't know, maybe we should ask him, the two of us." Louis said holding her hand. "I'm sorry for what happened Eleanor I love you so much. We'll get through this together." Louis said staring into her eyes. "Thank you Louis I know we will." Eleanor replied giving him a kiss. 

 

Louis and Eleanor left the Payne house, thanking Liam and Sophia for letting Eleanor stay over for the night. Louis drove them to his mother's house, ready to see Niall. Eleanor was getting a little nervous now, she didn't know how to react to what happened or how Niall will be with her, she only hoped things would be better.

"Come on silly billy." Johanna, Louis's mum said to Niall who was on the floor giggling out loud as Johanna tickled him. She was having a fun day with her two youngest children and her only 'grandson' today but she knew Louis was upset. Her eldest had told her what happened yesterday with Eleanor and Johanna was very upset. She had Eleanor several times and she loved her and she knew she was perfect for her boys, Johanna just didn't understand why Niall was so bad yesterday.

She suddenly heard the front door knocking. She left the babies to play on the floor to answer, it was Louis and Eleanor. Johanna gave a small smile to the couple, giving Eleanor a hug. "Hello my darling." Johanna said. "How are you?" "We're fine Jay, thank you." Eleanor replied, she was really happy that she got along with Louis's family, they made her feel welcomed and loved. 

"Me and El talked about what happened mum, can we talk to Niall privately?" Louis asked. "Of course my love, he's just in the living room with Ernie and Doris." Johanna said leading them to the living room. There they saw Niall on the ground with Ernest and Doris, looking quite happy. He suddenly looked up to find his daddy at the door. "Daddy!" He said but he saw Eleanor and looked down, why was she here?

Louis went to his boy and picked him up. "Niall we need to talk to you." Louis said taking him to the couch. Eleanor went next to them as Johanna picked up Doris and Ernest, leaving them to talk. Niall stared at his daddy, not knowing what was going to happen. 

"Niall, I want to talk to talk about yesterday and what happened." Louis started as Niall looked a bit panicked. "I'm not happy how you treated Eleanor yesterday, you were very rude and naughty and I want to you ask you why you were like that." Louis said and Niall decided to be honest. "She's not nice daddy, she mean." Niall said bitterly, staring at Eleanor. "Why is she like that? Have you ever seen her be like that?" Louis asked and he noticed Niall hesitated. "Well, erm, she, erm." He said reaid alizing he had no reason that Eleanor was mean. 

"Exactly, she has never done anything bad, you didn't need to be mean to her." Louis said trying to remain calm as Eleanor decided to talk now. "Niall, is this because of your real mummy? Were you scared in case I would be like her?" Eleanor asked, remembering what Harry had told her earlier this morning. Niall looked down for a moment, hesitating before he nodded slowly. "She was really mean, she hated me, she said no one would ever love me." Niall said sadly and this broke Eleanor's heart. 

"Niall, I would never do that, I'm not like her." Eleanor knelt down to Niall and looked him straight in the eye. "I want to be your friend Niall, I want you to like me so we can do things together, but I will never hurt you I promise you that." She said and Niall stared at her for a moment, knowing she meant it. "I'm sorry." Niall said, finally realizing he was bad yesterday. Eleanor gave him a small smile. "It's ok Niall, we can start all over again." She then held out her hand, starting all over again. "Hello my name is Eleanor, it's nice to meet you." She said and Niall smiled. "I'm Niall, but you can call me Nini." The little said and Louis felt a surge of happiness as he watched the two make up.

After their talks, things had gotten better between Eleanor and Niall. The two spent time together with Louis, becoming friends first before Niall knew Eleanor was Louis's girlfriend. The first meeting was long forgotten and now Eleanor and Niall had finally become close. Louis was so excited that the two most important people in his life got along. And he only hoped things could get more serious and Eleanor can become a little more in their family.


End file.
